Ice Blue Eyes
by fangirlxoxmegan
Summary: After her parents murder, Isla must move to America to escape their murderer. The adoption system gave her a new home, a home where she meets Paul. Can she survive in her new life with Paul? Or will she crumble?
1. Chapter 1

_**Ice Blue Eyes**_

 **Chapter 1**

"No, they're not gone, they can't be gone, and they'll come back, they have to come back…"

I sat there rocking myself back and forth muttering these words over and over. Since the police came to Eleanor's house and picked me up I refused to speak to anyone. I was about to restart the rocking when I heard a knock on the door and an officer walked in.

"Hello Isla, I'm Agent Wells. How are you doing?" the lady looked like a worker who should be with children not me.

I looked at her with so much hatred and fear in my eyes I saw her back up a bit.

"It's okay; I'm not going to hurt you. Is there anyone here you would like."

"My parents" I whispered firmly.

"Honey, they told you this morning, your parents were murdered last night" she spoke sympathetically to me like I was six.

"NO! Their coming back for me! They always come back for me." And so the rocking began.

"Isla I'm so sorry but Mrs Brole is here from the orphanage, she would like to speak to you."

I didn't reply to her, I just kept muttering adding in "I'm not an orphan… I'm not an orphan…" I heard the door creak open again and watched as a strict looking women entered the room.

"Hello Isla, my name is Mrs Brole and you will be living with me and the other orphans for a while."

"I AM NOT AN ORPHAN!" I yelled at her

"Young lady, do not take that tone with me. Another outburst like that and I shall refuse to take you home."

"I want to go back to my home."

"Well of course you need to get your belonging and all of your clothes. We leave in fifteen minutes, be ready." She sighed exasperatedly.

With that she left and sure enough fifteen minutes later I was being dragged from the police station and into her car. She drove in silence and I stared ahead until we got to my house. I ran inside and up to my room where I grabbed all my clothes and a few things including the only thing I have ever cherished; my photo album.

The next week was hell. The kids all hated me and Mrs Brole looked like she wanted to strangle me. 6 days after I had arrived, I was called down to my room and Agent Wells and another police officer were there.

"Isla, we found the man who murdered your parents, his name is Wayne Shrode. We tracked him down to an apartment but he left out the window and is currently on the run. In his apartment we found evidence for the murder and his plot to kill you. For your protection we are putting you into protective custody where you will be sent to the US for a while. We don't know how long but if you find someone who might want to adopt you, go with them; this isn't the best place for you right now. You leave tomorrow."

"Wait!" I found my voice after a week in silence to be slightly croaky. "You're sending me to America! For pretty much the rest of my life!"

"Unfortunately yes, you have no other family alive so this is your only option." She spoke sympathetically, great another one who just pities me.

I stormed out of the room in fury.

That's how less than 24 hours later I found myself on a plane to Seattle. Seriously they couldn't find an orphanage in a sunnier place? LA? New York? Nope, rainy, boring Seattle.

When the plane landed, I was ushered to collection and was then driven straight to the orphanage. When a lady walked out of the building I could've sworn I heard her mutter "not another kid". Still when she got to us she faked a smile.

"Hello! You must be Isla! I'm Sierra, you've come just in time, tomorrow we have 4 couples looking to adopt!" she squealed happily. Four less kids for her to worry about no wonder she's thrilled.

The house was filled with little kids; I was the only one over 12 years old. That's it! It's official: I am never going to be adopted and my life is now ruined. I left the room and trudged up the stairs to find only one empty room. Taking it as my own, I simply lay there until I fell asleep. It felt like only 5 minutes later that I was being woken up by little Joseph.

"Sierra says you gotta get up and get ready. People are here soon" he told me excitedly with a smile on his face.

"Okay Joseph run along now." I snapped at him. He ran away quickly.

Rolling my eyes, I put on my white skinny jeans, with my aquamarine off the shoulder top which complimented my ice blue eyes, straightened my light blonde hair and put on my wedges. Sierra approved my outfit and appearance and rushed me downstairs for when the couples got here.

First to come were a young couple who automatically caught Joseph's eye and whisked him away to talk. Next an older couple who wanted to see the nursery children. Then a single woman came into the room and 4 year old Mackenzie stole her heart.

I was losing the hope that was barely there by the time the last couple came. They were Native American; the man was huge and attractive while the woman was small yet beautiful despite 3 long scars down the side of her face. They looked at all of us and the woman kept glancing in my direction, she and the man had a little whisper conversation and then came up to ME!

"Hi, I'm Sam and this is my wife Emily. We were wondering if you would be interested in having a chat with us." He spoke kindly with a gruff voice.

"Of course, we can go up to my room if you like" I suggested with a small squeak.

They agreed, so up we went. Sam and Emily sat on the bed and then we sat in an awkward silence while they looked at me expectantly.

"Um, my name is Isla Crystal Lawson and I'm 16. I completely understand if you want someone younger…" I began babbling when Emily cut me off.

"Nonsense let's just talk shall we. So how long have you been here for?" she spoke softly.

"I arrived here yesterday from England, I was sent here for protection."

"Protection?" asked Sam.

"My parents were murdered you see. And they haven't caught the killer yet, so the Police sent me here for pretty much the rest of my life" I finished with an exasperated sigh.

"You poor thing come here." Emily pulled me into a bear-hug, which Sam soon joined in on. I already liked them.

They asked me more questions some random like favourite colour (lilac), what I like reading (TMI, HP, THG, TFIOS), good movies (Harry Potter and horrors), even my favourite flower (purple freesias)!

"Is there anything else you would like to tell us about?" Sam asked.

"I should probably warn you that I love singing, dancing and cheerleading. So if you see me doing random flips, dances or if I burst into song you know why." I warned generously.

They burst into laughter and I felt my cheeks darken.

"Don't worry I'm sure you'd brighten up the place. Excuse us for a minute." Sam replied.

They left the room and I had to tell myself to not get my hopes up, they probably wanted someone younger. A good 15 minutes later they came back into the room with Sierra.

"Good news Isla! Sam and Emily wish to adopt you!" she shrieked.

"Really!?" I shrieked back twice as loud.

"We would love to have you! If you don't mind of course?" Emily confirmed.

"I would love for you to adopt me!" I gushed.

They went to sort out the paperwork as I got my things together. I suddenly thought of something.

"Hey Sam," he turned around "where do you live?" I questioned curious.

"In La Push, it's a few hours from here; near the beach and the forest."

"Okay" I said excitedly, I love the forest!

In under an hour, we were in Sam's truck and on the way back to their house. I could barely contain the excitement bubbling inside of me. Sam turned the radio on and Christina Perri's 'Human' came on the radio. I started singing it quietly.

At the end of the song, I heard clapping. Shocked, I looked round and saw that Sam and Emily were clapping me. I had forgotten they were even in the car!

"Sorry, I got a little carried away." I spoke shyly.

"Don't be sorry you got skill kid!" Sam replied cheerfully.

"Oh Isla that was beautiful!" Emily commented, her motherly side coming out.

"Thanks." I said with a smile on my face.

We sat in a comfortable silence, until I saw a 'Welcome to La Push' sign.

"Isla, were almost here"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I grew very excited when we pulled up to a small white house with a yellow door and a white picket fence.

"Welcome home Isla." Sam spoke sincerely.

When he got out and opened my door I stood still taking it all in – my new home.

Emily beckoned me forward and opened the door to the house. As soon as she opened it I could tell I was going to like it here. It had a chilled look about it yet was rather formal in layout. The kitchen was huge and the living room had a massive plasma screen and a very large couch. Sam showed me to my room and I fell in love immediately; lilac colored the walls, a queen-size bed was in the middle and there was a large area in the middle that I could use for dance. The best part was the view; my window looked out upon the forest and if you stretched your eyes you could see the beach and the cliffs. I'm definitely going to like it here.

As I unpacked my stuff, Emily came up to my room and knocked on my door.

"Hi Isla, we were wondering whether to invite our friends round or not. Are you ready for that yet?"

"Yeah sure, the sooner the better."

"Okay, I will invite them for dinner."

I started to get nervous then; what if they don't like me? What if they demand that Sam and Emily take me back? Sighing, I decided to get changed: bright blue skater skirt that just covered my butt, black crop top and black wedges. I also curled my hair for good measure. Let's just say I like to look good and fashion always takes my mind off things.

About 10 minutes later I heard the front door bang open and hurried elephant footsteps march their way in.

"Isla! They're here, come down when you're ready." Emily yelled over the elephants.

I took a few deep breaths and left my room keeping my breathing level. I entered the living room and stopped, for what feels like the billionth time, shocked. In front of me stood 8 extremely hot and buff guys and one girl who looked muscly. They were all over 6ft tall and I suddenly felt very small. I could feel a small blush appearing on my cheeks when I noticed all the guys were shirtless until I pushed it back down and returned to my natural cocky attitude.

"Boys, girl"

"Oh Isla! I'd like you to meet the pa-guys and girls. This is Jared, Paul, Embry, Jacob, Quil, Seth, Brady, Collin and Leah. And the girl over there is Kim." Emily introduced them.

What girl? I didn't see a girl – oh there she is hidden behind who I think is Jared.

They all looked at me and their jaws dropped, all except Leah that is who looked at me, the guys back to me and then burst out laughing.

"Oh my god! You've rendered them speechless, this hasn't happened before! Ever!" She exclaimed through laughter.

"Thanks I think, Leah right? I'm Isla, call me anything else and you will be on your ass before you can say sorry"

I walked over to Emily, who was silently laughing, without making eye contact with any of them. Walking away I could hear Leah start to laugh again and the boys trying to speak.

"B-b-british" Jacob stuttered.

"Sexy" Quil wolf-whistled.

"Ohmyhot" Brady exclaimed.

"Shut it Leah" Jared growled. Growled?

"She is fit" mumbled Seth.

"Boys boys, yes I'm British. No I don't drink tea. No I haven't met the queen. Yes I'm hot. So let's move on shall we. I'm here because my parents were murdered any of you bring them up to me and you won't live to see tomorrow, do I make myself clear?"

I looked each of them in the eye daring them to disagree. There was still one guy who hadn't done a thing, Paul I think. He was just staring at me rather intensely.

"I'm pretty sure this isn't a museum so would you quit staring at me?" I snapped at him.

He jumped back and seemed almost shocked that I spoke but his staring didn't stop instead it grew. Sam noticed the staring and slowly let go of Emily who herself looked pissed off. He walked towards Paul not taking his eyes off of him as his arms started to vibrate. Despite my confusion I saw fear spark in Paul's eyes and he finally broke off his stare. Sam jerked his head to the door and Paul unwillingly went outside only stopping at the door to look back at me before Sam yelled at him "OUTSIDE NOW".

When they vanished it was silent. Something you should know about me – I don't like silence especially awkward silence.

"Someone better tell me what the hell that was about in the next five seconds or I'm leaving" I uttered.

"Um I think Sam got a little annoyed that Paul was staring at you?" Collin asked.

"Well that was quite obvious. I mean tell me why the hell that freak was staring at me in the first place." I snarled.

"He probably just thinks you're hot I mean like you said you're hot." He tried to justify.

"I know that but it doesn't give him an excuse to stare at me like I'm in a zoo"

"I thought you said museum?" Embry asked?

"Zoo, museum. Stop avoiding the bloody question and tell me what I want to know. Now."

Silence met me again and I turned to face the door when it opened and Sam and Paul walked back in Paul not looking at me for once.

"Going somewhere?" Asked Sam.

"I got annoyed when they wouldn't tell me what I wanted to know." I spoke calmer now.

"And that is?" Cue eyebrow raise.

"Why HE was staring at me." I pointed at Paul.

"Why don't you ask him?"

"Okay then, so buddy" I started, turning to look at him, "what's with the staring?"

"Um I mean I um you're fricking hot and uh it startled me." Paul stammered.

"It startled you? Well tell me if I'm wrong but you look like a bit of a player to me so why would a hot girl surprise you?" This time it was my eyebrows that rose. I could almost see something in his brain click before he took on a look like mine.

"Player I may be but I don't see what business it is of yours what I do and what I don't do." He spoke with a smirk.

"Now if you don't mind I'm hungry. Emily dear, is dinner ready?"

"Uh yeah actually that's probably a good idea why don't we all sit down."

At the mention of food the boys swarmed into the dining room and took turns glaring at us and the food in front of them.

At my confused look Emily explained, "There is a rule in this house that no one can eat until everyone is seated." Oh.

Dinner was over quick and 2 things sprung to my mind. 1- Those boys seriously eat way too much to be such good shape. 2- Emily makes the best food in the world! Even better than mum…

The thought of her made my face drop and concern from the others turned my way.

"Hey Isla are you okay?" Jacob asked. Paul turned and looked at me in worry. I glared at him and he turned away.

"Um I think I'm going to go up to my room for a bit, thanks for dinner Emily it was great." With that I raced up the stairs before the tears could fall, as soon as I shut my door I slid down to the floor and started sobbing again.

I can't believe their actually gone, I had been in denial for the last few days but now I'm here it feels so real. It is real. My parents are gone and I can't even go to their bloody funeral because I'm half way across the fricking world. I'll never get to see Lucy and Joe Lawson laid to rest…

My sobs grew louder as I curled into a ball and shut myself away from the rest of the world.


End file.
